pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Trintignant
Marie Trintignant, born in Paris on 21 January 1962 and died in Neuilly-sur-Seine on August 2003 , is an actress French , daughter of Nadine and Jean-Louis Trintignant . Summary masquer * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Career actress ** 1.2 Death ** 1.3 Progeny ** 1.4 Tribute * 2 Filmography ** 2.1 Cinema ** 2.2 Short films ** 2.3 Television * 3 Theatre * 4 Recordings * 5 TV documentary * 6 Notes and references * 7 See also ** 7.1 Related article ** 7.2 External link Biography [ edit | edit the code ] Acting career [ edit | edit the code ] She began her film acting career in 1966 at the age of four with My Love, My Love by Nadine Trintignant alongside his father Jean-Louis Trintignant , before moving in other films of his mother. In 1978 , when she was 16, her acting career will start with the filming of Black Series comes out April 25, 1979 ( 1979 ) by Alain Corneau , who enters the annals of film noir through the dark and desperate atmosphere that emanates especially with the interpretation of Patrick Dewaere without whom the film would not have existed, according to the director. It was in the 1980s that it comes into its own thanks to Claude Chabrol . His serious tone of voice and her deep eyes are highlighted in Story of Women - film in which she plays a prostitute , a friend of the main character played by Isabelle Huppert - and Betty , in which she played the lead role, a character alcoholic out with his bourgeois family and causes disorder in the couple who collects. In 1990 , she starred in Summer Night in the city of Michel Deville . She gets on the comedy with films like Wild Target or ... As she breathes , two films by Pierre Salvadori , where she starred with Guillaume Depardieu . In 2000 , under the direction of his mother Nadine Trintignant , she plays the role of an activist of the right to abortion in the TV movie Victory or women pain . The diversity of its roles is an enigmatic actress difficult to classify in a specific register. She was nominated five times for the Caesars : * In 1989 for Story of Women (Best Supporting Actress); * In 1994 for The Marmots (Best Supporting Actress); * In 1997 for The Scream silk (Best Actress); * In 1998 for Le Cousin (Best Supporting Actress); * In 1999 as she breathes (Best Actress). In 2000 she was a member of the jury at the American Film Festival in Deauville . Death [ edit | edit the code ] Headstone in the cemetery of Père-Lachaise . While filming the TV movie Colette, a free woman in Vilnius in Lithuania , a dispute about a message from her husband which it is separated ( Samuel Benchetrit ) broke with her boyfriend Bertrand Cantat (Bertrand Cantat and Marie Trintignant have had a relationship for 18 months) on the night of 26 to 27 July 2003; in this dispute, Bertrand Cantat strikes several times (19 shots, including 4 in the face by the lawyers). The actress falls to the ground, lifeless and mortally wounded . Bertrand Cantat then the door into her bed In the night, he calls on the phone Vincent, brother of Marie Trintignant. It joined the singer at dawn, but does not measure the severity of the situation. It was only 8:00 in the morning he finally decides to call for help. On 29 July 2003, a French medical team performing the procedure of last resort to the hospital Vilnius . For doctors who care for her, the prognosis is extremely reserved. It is repatriated to France July 31, 2003 in brain dead, following a cerebral edema followed by a coma caused by deep blows . An operation last chance is tempted by the neurosurgeon Stephane Delajoux , but it died the next day, Friday, August 1, 2003 in Neuilly-sur-Seine . Marie Trintignant was buried in Père Lachaise Cemetery (45th Division) August 6, 2003, in the presence of an audience dressed in white as requested by the family, the newspaper reported. His coffin was then covered with sunflowers, her favorite flower . In the morning, a tribute was attended by close to Edward VII Theatre for readings of texts and songs played or enjoyed by Marie Trintignant. On 4 September 2010, the director Alain Corneau , mate Nadine Trintignant long, the mother of Mary, was buried in the same vault. Their burial door epitaph signed a quote Percy Shelley : "Peace, peace, they are not dead, they are not asleep, they woke up from the dream of life." Descent [ edit | edit the code ] Marie Trintignant gave birth to four boys, four different fathers: * Roman, born in 1986, with drummer Phone Richard Kolinka ; * Paul, born in 1993, with actor François Cluzet ; * Leo, born in 1996, Mathias Othnin-Girard; * Jules, born in 1998, with director director Samuel Benchetrit . Tribute [ edit | edit the code ] May 13, 2007, Bertrand Delanoë , Mayor of Paris , inaugurated the square Marie Trintignant, located between Sens hotel and Seine Street Ave Maria, in the 4th arrondissement . Filmography [ edit | edit the code ] Cinema [ edit | edit the code ] * 1967 : My Love, My Love by Nadine Trintignant * 1971 : La Mouche of Nadine Trintignant * 1973 : Defense to know of Nadine Trintignant Marie * 1976 : The Honeymoon of Nadine Trintignant * 1979 : Black Series of Alain Corneau * 1979 : First trip to Nadine Trintignant * 1980 : La Terrasse (La Terrazza) of Ettore Scola * 1981 : A red morning of Jean-Jacques Aublanc * 1981 : Deep waters of Michel Deville * 1983 : The Islands of Iraj Azimi * 1985 : Next Summer of Nadine Trintignant * 1987 : Drowning prohibited by Pierre Granier-Deferre * 1988 : The House of Joan of Magali Clément * 1988 : Story of Women of Claude Chabrol : Lucie / Lulu * 1990 : The Fame Wings (Wings of Fame) of Otovar Votoček * 1990 : Summer Night in the city of Michel Deville * 1990 : Alberto Express of Arthur Joffé * 1991 : The Lovers on the Bridge of Leos Carax - voice only - * 1991 : Against oblivion of Chantal Akerman - documentary for Amnesty International * 1992 : Betty of Claude Chabrol * 1993 : The Instinct of the angel of Richard Dembo * 1993 : Wild Target of Pierre Salvadori * 1993 : The Marmots of Elie Chouraqui * 1995 : The Apprentice of Pierre Salvadori * 1995 : Fugueuses of Nadine Trintignant * 1996 : News from the God of Didier Le Fisherman * 1996 : The Cry of silk of Yvon Marciano * 1996 : Ponette (1996) Jacques Doillon * 1996 : Chinese Portraits of Martine Dugowson * 1997 : The Demons of Jesus of Bernie Bonvoisin * 1998 : ... As she breathes of Pierre Salvadori * 1998 : Cousin to Alain Corneau * 2000 : Deep in the Woods of Lionel Delplanque * 2000 : The Prince of the Pacific from Alain Corneau * 2000 : Harrison's Flowers of Elie Chouraqui * 2000 : The whites of Eric Woreth * 2001 : On the point of the heart of Anne Levy-Morelle - Documentary, voice only - * 2002 : A long, long, long night of love - (Una lunga lunga lunga notte d'amore) of Luciano Emmer * 2002 : Small Miseries of Philippe Boon and Laurent Brandenbourger * 2002 : Total Khéops of Alain Bévérini * 2002 : Corto Maltese: The Secret Arcane Court of Pascal Morelli (voice only) * 2002 : Lo, a day when there will be the night of Olivier Brut - voice only - * 2002 : What they think of Anne Theron * 2003 : The Beautiful Sex * 2003 : Lost Sailors of Claire Devers * 2003 : Janis and John of Samuel Benchetrit Short films [ edit | edit the code ] * 1985 faithful woman of Dominique Maillet * 1986 Paulette and her prince of Thierry Barrier * 1996 Gorilla, friend of Emmanuel Malherbe * 1999: It grows so fast to Anne Theron Television [ edit | edit the code ] * 1977 : Madame Justice (Series - The Innocent episode) * 1984 : The Groupie * 1988 : Doctors men * 1988 : The Hipster * 1988 : Vertigo (Series - Episode In memory of an angel) of Claire Devers * 1989 : Marat : Charlotte Corday * 1993 : Dreamer Youth * 1994 : Emergency Stop * 1994 : The Misanthrope * 1996 : The Insoumise of Nadine Trintignant * 1996 : The Secret of Iris * 1997 : Family Sapajou * 2000 : Victory or pain of women of Nadine Trintignant * 2003 : Colette, a free woman of Nadine Trintignant Theatre [ edit | edit the code ] * 1981 : His first major role in The White Nights of Dostoevsky - directed by Alain Gambin with Jean-Luc Battini touring through France * 1990 : There's no dogs that love and starring Marie Trintignant and François Cluzet , National Theatre of Chaillot * 1992 : Belgicae of Anita Van Belle , directed by Pierre Pradinas reading Avignon Festival * 1994 : For Roland Dubillard reading Avignon Festival * 1994 : The Return of Harold Pinter , directed by Bernard Murat , the Workshop Theatre * 1995 : Nero Gabor Rassov , directed by Pierre Pradinas , Théâtre de la Bastille * 1997 : Nero Gabor Rassov , directed by Pierre Pradinas , Le Trianon * 1999 : Poems to Lou Guillaume Apollinaire , directed by Samuel Benchetrit , with Jean-Louis Trintignant , Theatre Workshop * 2002 : Comedy on a railway platform of Samuel Benchetrit , with Jean-Louis Trintignant , Hébertot Theatre Recordings [ edit | edit the code ] In 1990 , she played the role of Bianca, a pop singer in the film in purgatory Otakar Votoček Wings of fame ("Wings of Fame"), but the recording of the song she sings is not not available. In November 2001, she performed the song Je suis dev'nue la bonne duet with Thomas Fersen , at the Absolutely Fabulous public broadcast on France Inter . In 2003, again with Thomas Fersen , she recorded''Wedding Cake great days,'' eponymous song from the album of the latter. In 2003, in the film Janis and John of Samuel Benchetrit , she played a woman who poses as Janis Joplin ; it also sings. TV documentary [ edit | edit the code ] * Hot Secrets in 2003-2004 The case Marie Trintignant, on M6 . Category:1962 births Category:2003 deaths